


Reaching for you from the endless dream

by ciitadel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Post-707 route, Sadness, Separation, Short One Shot, Tears, i don't know why i wanted to write this but oops here it is, reset, sorry everyone for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciitadel/pseuds/ciitadel
Summary: “No, please, please don't do it. MC I'm begging you, we can work this out.” MC looked up from her phone, and fixed her gaze on his bright golden eyes, their deep pools filled with an unspeakable terror only she knew the reason for.Or the one shot where MC decides to reset again even though she got the 'true ending'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I decided to write this I just had free time in class and was like 'I wanna write 707xMC angst' so here's a really short one shot hope y'all enjoy

“I-I'm sorry, Saeyoung. I'm so sorry.” 

MC was staring at her phone, clutched so tightly in her trembling hand that her knuckles were turning white. A waterfall of tears streamed down her cheeks, and soft cries escaped her lips. All she had to do was press one button, one little button and everything would go back. She'd have another chance to do it all over again. Again and again and again until she found the happiness she was so desperately searching for. 

MC had thought that being with Saeyoung would be the answer to her problem. He was supposed to be what made her happy beyond reason, utterly and completely in love with the knowledge that this was where she was supposed to be. He was the true end to this twisted game she had played so many times over.

But, she still wasn't happy.

No matter what she did, what ending she went for, all MC found was temporary joy, which was quickly replaced with the unbearable need to reset everything. She felt that if she stayed one more second in this world, in the world where she had chosen the mysterious hacker 707, she would explode. She couldn't handle it anymore, the feeling of dread and sadness that followed her like a cloud. She knew the feeling would be eradicated, all with just one tap of her finger. 

At least for a little while.

Her heart pounded violently, harsh sobs tearing their way through her chest. Her vision was blurred, and her breath came in short gasps. Her finger hovered over the button as she prepared herself to do it.

“Hey MC so I was thinking-” Saeyoung started as he entered the room, before he saw MC hunched over on the couch, shoulders trembling and phone tightly in hand. He ran over to her sat down beside her, and was about to sling his arm around her to comfort her when he saw what she was looking at on her phone. He froze, gaping and staring at her in blank horror.

“No…” He said in a whisper, shaking his head back and forth as he processed the scene in front of him. “No… no no no no no!” He was yelling now, his voice full of raw desperation, the edge sharper than any physical knife. “No, please, please don't do it. MC I'm begging you, we can work this out.” MC looked up from her phone, and fixed her gaze on his bright golden eyes, their deep pools filled with an unspeakable terror only she knew the reason for. 

“I'm sorry Saeyoung, I can't do this anymore.” She whispered, her voice hoarse. Saeyoung shook his head back and forth, his reeling thoughts a stormy ocean of panic and hurt. 

“Why? What did I do wrong? I thought we were happy! Please, I'm begging you, don't do this.” His voice broke and he hid his face in his hands, trying to hide the oncoming assault of tears. “...Please. I love you.” 

MC tried and failed to suppress another sob that ripped its way through her throat, and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to just curl up in Saeyoung’s arms and forget she ever considered this. 

But she couldn't. She knew she had to reset, or else she'd never be at peace. 

“I'm-I’m sorry, Saeyoung. I love you too. I love you so much it hurts.” She put her hand not holding the phone on his cheek, and turned his face to look at hers. “But I can't do this. No matter what I try or what ending I get, I'm never satisfied. I have to reset or else I'll go crazy. And I know this is going to hurt you, Saeyoung. It's going to hurt you so much and I don't want that. I don't want you to be in pain. But I just can't keep living like this.” They were both fully crying now.

“I-I don't understand. What did I do wrong? What should I have done differently?” He asked in between his sobs. 

“You didn't do anything wrong. This is something to do with me, not you. There was nothing you could've done differently, we always would've ended up here eventually.” She pulled him into an embrace and he clutched her tightly, knowing the moment he let her go she would leave him. 

MC felt as if her heart was literally being torn in two. Saeyoung’s cries were repeated stabs right into her chest. She had never hated herself more in that moment for doing this to him. 

She was a monster. A horrible monster who just hurt the one she loved over and over and over again without end. She was keeping Saeyoung in a repeated cycle of heartbreak, and now she was doing it yet again. 

Yet she didn’t stop.

Gently she began to pull back, but Saeyoung held on. She moved her face to his, and gazed into the swirling pool of liquid gold that was his eyes. Then, she softly pressed her lips to his, and their lips moved against each other with the mournful slowness of a funeral procession. Her hand cupped his cheek as they kissed, and he twisted his fingers in her hair. 

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, as if time was dragging on to allow these lovers their last moments together.

“I love you, Saeyoung. I always will.” She whispered into his ear after separating her lips from his. The taste of the salt of their mixed tears saturated her lips. He shuddered and tightened his grip on her dress, not wanting his last moment with her to end. She pulled herself away after a few more moments, and he felt the absence of her warmth. She turned back to her phone.

“Goodbye.”

~  
It was dark.

He was trapped in a whirlpool of emptiness, sucking him into the void. He reached out, trying to grab anything to prevent his fall, but his hand grasped only air. Hot tears burned tracks down his cheeks, and after a few minutes of struggle he gave up, and let himself be pulled away from the light. 

Seven rose out of bed groggily, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses. His memory of was fuzzy, and he felt confused for a moment at the ache in his chest. Then, his memory hit him, and he saw he was alone in the bed. 

He grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle his screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn this is depressing. 
> 
> Poor Seven
> 
> Let me know in the comments below if you enjoyed it! It means a lot to me! :)
> 
> My main tumblr (don't be afraid to message me I love hearing from you guys!): thatsnotrelevant.tumblr.com  
> My miraculous ladybug tumblr: themiraculoustrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
